


Star Fox: Multiverse Calamity

by Micbot37



Series: Multiverse Calamity [3]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts, Metroid Series, Star Fox Series
Genre: (three sections of the story all updating around the same time), Gen, More characters to come, more fandoms to come, part of a simultaneous series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micbot37/pseuds/Micbot37
Summary: Two universes have collided and the villains from both have started to work together to conquer all the worlds. Three groups of courageous people have decided to set out to stop them and get help along the way.Join on of the groups that has Fox McCloud, a pilot and leader of the mercenary team StarFox. After learning that his nemesis Wolf is involved he'll set out with his wingman and go across the worlds.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is exclusive to AO3, despite having another account on fanfiction.net it won’t be posted there. This is a story I’ve been planning on doing for a long time. This will have spoilers to the previews if you haven’t read those, which I recommend you do. While the previews featured multiple characters this section of the series won’t feature as much. Remember, this is posted simultaneously with Kid Icarus: Multiverse Calamity, and Kingdom Hearts: Multiverse Calamity.
> 
> This kind of works as Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Basically you could choose between three stories and you could eventually play through all of them, and those stories and happened together around the same time. You either read just one or all three of the sections.

Inside a hideout was Maleficent and Pete(1), the latter just standing around bored out of his mind. “I don’t get it, Maleficent,” Pete said, “What exactly are we waiting for.”

“I’m sure you recall telling me you came across an unfamiliar world about a week ago,” Maleficent answered. 

“Well yeah, but it may have been nothing of concern. I mean there are countless worlds out there. I could’ve just easily found a new one.”

“Well, after looking into it I learned that our universe has collided with another.” Maleficent noticed Pete taking a step back in shock. “The world you found was a world from the other universe.”

Pete was too shocked from this news, but was still able to put pieces together. “You mean the worlds from both universes have reordered themselves because of the collision.”

“Indeed, and with that new opportunity. Though Xehanort is still out there, he longs for a different goal. With that in mind we can continue and take over the worlds one-by-one.” Maleficent held up her staff as it lit up, soon dark magic filled the room as a dark corridor appeared. She then sent a bolt through the corridor and a man popped out of it.

It wasn’t just any man, this man was a gerudo from the world Hyrule, Ganondorf. The great king of evil held his head, “What the hell was that,” he groaned. He then looked up to see two unfamiliar people. Ganondorf got immediately and pulled out his sword, Pete got in a quick fighting stance. “Who the hell are you two?”

Maleficent scoffed as she looked back at Pete, “Why must you men always resort to violence.” She turned her attention back to Ganondorf. “We’re not here to attack you, we’re here to make a deal with you, Ganondorf. Though alliance would be a better term.”

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow and sheathed his sword, “What kind of alliance?”

“Let me explain something to you,” Maleficent went on for the next five minutes explaining the whole collision process to the gerudo. “Now for the plan if you accept the alliance. So far we only know one world from your universe other than yours. We wish to turn someone powerful there into a heartless, and we could use your help. In return I can give you the power to summon the heartless, and with that power you can launch an attack on your world and conquer it.”

“Hm, seems like a it’s favoring me more than you,” Ganondorf mused, “but I can’t say no to something like that.”

“There’s more,” Maleficent said after rolling her eyes, “my plan is a bit bigger than just that one world. I plan to gather all of the villains I can from both universe, and with an alliance of that power we can divide and conquer the world’s one-by-one.”

Ganondorf thought long and hard about this. He then smiled and held out his hand, “Maleficent, you have yourself a deal.” The witch extend he hand though to shake the gerudo’s.

“Awkward,” Pete said. He then cleared his throat and said, “So when do wes start, Maleficent.”

The witch turned her attention to Pete. “We can start now by recruiting villains from across the worlds of both universes. The main plan should take about a week to start, if we’re efficient.”

“Then I guess we better get started,” Ganondorf said.

* * *

 

**Almost a Week Later...  
Inside a secret base**

Wolf O’Donnell sat at a seat in his base plotting his next big plan to destroy Star Fox. He was currently on his own since he didn’t have the rest of his group or Andross. The humanoid Wolf was limited on food and water too, if he didn’t do something back he would starve.

An opportunity soon arrived as a Dark Corridor(2) opened up. Wolf jumped back at the sight of it and pointed blaster as a demonic space dragon came out of it, followed by a man with a red coat and hat and a hook. “Whoever you two are, leave. Now.”

The space dragon raised his and in innocence, “We don’t want any trouble, we just want to offer you an opportunity.” Wolf perked his ears at the word “opportunity” and lowered his blaster. “My name is Ridley, and this one here told me he’s known as Captain Hook.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Captain Hook said, “we already know who you are Wolf O’Donnell so let’s just get to the explanation.” Both Ridley and Captain Hook gave a five minute explanation to the humanoid wolf.

“Well, I like the offer, but I’m low on resources,” Wolf said slumping down in his seat. “Without a working ship I won’t be of much help to you.”

“Well, I’m sure I can figure something out,” Ridley said, “I did build a robot of myself once after all.”

“So you’re saying that you’re technically a narcissist(3),” Wolf remarked.

Ridley sighed, “That’s not important.” The space pirate held out his hand, “Wolf O’Donnell, will you join a team of villains that can help you finally crush your rivals?”

Wolf smirked and shook said hand, “You had me at crush your rivals.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) For those of you who don't know, in Kingdom Hearts Pete works for Maleficent.  
> (2) This is what Maleficent and others who have fallen to darkness use as a means of travel in Kingdom Hearts. Ridley's ability to use them was granted by Maleficent  
> (3) The term "narcissist" was used by Viridi in Ridley's Palutena's guidance in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
> 
> Remember this is like a Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep kinda thing. While having the same start of the prologue, the other two have different Almost a Week Later scenes.


	2. Corneria: Space Dragon trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Pepper sends an urgent mission to the Star Fox crew.

**Just outside Corneria’s atmosphere**

Four Arwings were currently flying around the planet, looking for a creature who had done heinous crimes. It was currently silence as the four pilots were looking around until one of the pilots, who looked like a blue bird said, “Remind me why we’re doing this again.”

“Falco, you know why we’re doing this,” said another pilot that looked like a fox.

“Can you actually repeat what we’re doing, Fox. I forgot,” said the third pilot who looked like a toad.

“Seriously Slippy,” said the fourth and final pilot that looked like a rabbit. “We were given these direct orders from General Pepper himself and you forgot.”

“Settle down Peppy,” Fox said calming the old pilot down. “Slippy, Falco, the reason we’re doing this is because people reported seeing a scary space dragon as he decimated two buildings. We may not work for Coneria’s army but we’re its best defenders.”

“Right there,” Falco said holding out his hand to stop Fox.

“Right where,” Fox asked, confused with his wingman’s antics.

“A space dragon, don’t you think that’s a little unbelievable? I mean seriously, a dragon in space, isn’t that a little far-fetched?”

“Well, Falco I heard a bunch of stories about dragons on some planets back when I was younger,” Peppy said recalling those memories. “Though, I do have to agree. A space dragon does seem a little out there.”

“I’d like to think anything possible,” Slippy said. “From space dragon, dinosaurs, even those block ship-like enemies coming towards us right now.”

“Well, that’s good know Slip- Wait did you just say block ship-like enemies,” Fox repeated in shock as he looked to see said block ship-like enemies coming towards the arwings right now.(1)

“That’s a lot of ships,” Peppy said as he started firing from his arwing. 

“They don’t seem that strong though,” Falco said as he easily blasted away a swarm of ships. As the mercenary group kept fighting a space dragon was watching them from afar.

Eventually all the ships were destroyed. Falco then took notice of something and said, “Fox, look! Isn’t that the reported space dragon, can’t believe it’s actually real.”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Fox said as the arwings began their approach.  ”Star Fox, stay on guard. We may know what we’re approaching but we don’t know what it’s capable of.”

”Well, whatever this space dragon’s like we haven’t seen anything like it before,” Falco said.

”Get ready gentleman,” Peppy said as the  mercenary group slowed and stopped as they approached the space pirate.

“Well, you seemed to handle that army pretty well, Star Fox,” said the space dragon.

Fox gritted his teeth and yelled, “Who are you, and where have you heard us!”

The dragon scoffed, “Well, someone’s mad but very well. My name is Ridley, you don’t know me because I come from a different world.”

“You mean like Venom,” Slippy said. “Are you working with Andross?”

“Now, now, Slippy we defeated Andross remember,” Peppy told the toad.

“Oh, right.”

“SILENCE,” Ridley yelled, effectively getting the team’s attention. “As I was saying, the world I come from is Zebes, or at least it was before it was blown up by my arch-enemy Samus.”

“Who’s Samus,” Fox asked.

“She’s a bounty hunter, also my greatest enemy. I tried so many times to try and destroy her but she always wins!”

Falco chuckled saying, “This guys starting remind me of Wolf.”

“Or so you think I’m funny,” Ridley said turning back to the arwings. “How’s about this for funny!” In an instant, even more heartless ships from the last time were sent towards the group.

“Incoming, evasive maneuvers,” Peppy yelled as he swerved his ship out of the way.

The arwings were now flying all over to avoid the heartless onslaught that was brought by Ridley. “What are these things,” Slippy yelled from his ship.

”HA!” Laughed Ridley, “the person who gave me the power to summon them said they’re known as heartless. They can bend at my will.” Ridley shot a beam from his mouth that damaged Fox’s ship.

“Argh, I’ve been hit,” Fox said as he tried to get his ship back to the Great Fox. “I think now is the time we retreat.” The rest of the team followed as the heartless dissipated.

Ridley scoffed, “Oh, don’t worry Fox. I’m saving your demise for Wolf.” Ridley opened a dark corridor and flew through.

* * *

 

The arwings landed inside the docking area of the Great Fox. Fox’s arwing was giving out and was hard to maneuver in. Once inside the arwing dropped and and shut down, Fox opened the cockpit door as smoke came out of the ship. “Whatever the guy blasted at me it sure messed up the ship, I don’t think Slippy can even fix it.”

“I can always try,” Slippy said, getting out of his ship to grab his toolbox in the cockpit of the Great Fox.

“The dragon said his name was Ridley was it,” Peppy asked getting out of his arwing along with Falco. “As for his planet or ‘world’ I suppose, I never heard anything like it.”

“Well, he did say it was blown up by his arch-nemesis, I forget her name. Maybe it was gone and Corneria never logged it in,” Falco hypothesized.

“Impossible, General Pepper would have known if a world had blown up,” Fox said. He then put his on his chin in thought, “There may be something we’re missing.” Slippy came back in with his toolbox, he seemed to be in a bigger rush than before. “Excited to try and fix a ship damaged by a space dragon, Slippy?”

“That and I wanted to tell you that someone was in the cockpit,” Fox froze at this. “The person asked me to tell the leader of the ship to meet her in there. She has something she wants to tell you.”

“She,” Fox raised and eyebrow in suspicion.

Fox and Falco who decided to tag along were approaching the cockpit. Falco quickly stopped his bud saying, “Fox, what if this person isn’t who they say they are. Slippy could’ve easily mistaken an enemy as passive.”

“Nah, even Slippy wouldn’t do that, it has to be serious,” Fox said as he opened the cockpit door. In one of the chairs was a person in orange and red armor with green energy lighting. “Then again it’s Slippy we’re talking about.” Fox and Falco sat in the two seats across from the person.

“So which one of you is the captain,” the person asked, Fox raised his hand. He could also make out a feminine voice, but before he could ask any questions the person continued. “Let me cut to the chase,” the person took of the helmet revealing a woman with blonde hair in a pnytail. “My name is Samus Aran, I’m a bounty hunter.”

“Samus,” Falco said in realization, “you’re the one Ridley told us about, your his arch-nemesis.”

“So he told you about me,” Samus repeated, intrigued.

“Well, not much,” Fox answered. “All he told us is that you blew up the world that he’s from. Told us the name was Zebes.”

“It was crazy when we encountered him, there were these ships that were called heartless everywhere, he can fire death beams, and Fox barely made it out of there with his life,” Falco said recalling details that were awesome to him.

“Thing is he attacked me with those beings a couple days ago, I nearly lost that battle,” Samus said. “How he got the power to control these “heartless” are beyond me.”

“Now that I think about it,” Fox said, “if you’re a bounty hunter then how come we’ve never seen you?”

“Well, there’s a bigger story behind that.”

**Five minutes later…**

Fox stared wide-eyed at the bounty hunter, “So let me get this straight. Our universe has collided with another one, which has caused villains from both sides to team up. Ridley is currently also working with our team’s enemy Wolf, and some… pirate guy. And the only way we can stop them is if we travel to other worlds? How do you know about all this?”

Samus stared blankly at Fox before saying, “Well I have my ways.”

Falco stood up saying, “Well, I am in. Where’s your ship Samus?”

“Excuse me, my ship? This one is way bigger than my.”

“Yeah, but we made a promise to General Pepper here, Star Fox can’t abandon Corneria at a time like this,” Fox shouted. He then felt a light bulb go off, “Unless.”

“So you want me and Slippy to stay here by Coneria while you and Falco go out to travel and stop Ridley and Wolf,” Peppy asked repeating what Fox just said.

“Yep. Look Peppy, I know we can’t abandon Corneria. But if Wolf’s working with Ridley then it’s clear that dragon only attacked to lure us out so Wolf can defeat us later. With at least some of Star Fox still here Pepper may not suspect anything,” Fox explained.

Peppy looked sternly at Fox before giving him his answer, “You really are lie your father sometimes. Go Fox, Slippy and I can handle things here one our own. Right, Slippy?”

“You got it,” Slippy said what patching up the control board in the busted arwing. It then caught fire and the toad started panicking as he grabbed the extinguisher to put out the fire. “Everything’s will be under control.”

Falco laughed, “Make sure Slippy doesn’t go nutes old man. So, where’s your ship Samus?”

Samus rolled her eyes beneath her helmet as she pressed a button on her arm cannon. This caused the ship to drop it’s invisibility cloak(2). “I’m surprised you guys didn’t bump into it.”

* * *

 

**Unknown location**

Ridley was currently watching Samus, Fox, and Falco board the ship, he turned the thing off as it took off. “Well this is great,” Ridley said. “Now that Samus has gotten to your enemies they’re going to start traveling the worlds.”

“Then we’ll have to stop them fast,” Wolf said.

“Hm, maybe I can round them up and shut them down in my world,” Captain Hook said. “Then I can make them walk the plank!”

* * *

 

**Imagination Trench(3)**

The ship Fox, Falco, and Samus were currently on was making its way across the area. Falco eventually decided to ask, “So where are we going first?”

“A world I scoped out earlier that has someone that could help find a way to track Ridley and Wolf. Be ready this is a world from the other universe,” Samus answered as the ship blasted off towards it’s next destination.

**Next Time: San Fransokyo(4)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)The usual heartless ships you’d see in Kingdom Hearts.  
> (2)If you don’t know what Samus's ship looks like then just look up “Zero Suit Samus final smash.” You’ll see the ship in it.  
> (3)An area with three worlds. Corneria, Neverland, and the newly revealed San Fransokyo  
> (4) They’ll be entering during a point in the Big Hero 6 movie, since the events that happen in this world during KH III is not based on the movie.
> 
> remember the Kid Icarus and Kingdom Hearts versions were updated with the own chapters as well.


	3. San Fransokyo: Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox, Falco, and Samus search and decide to help out a certain teenager and walking marshmallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length of the episodes depend on how big the world’s planned story is. I plan to do at least two chapters per world, so some episodes can end up being short while others can end up being long. This one word-wise will be long since I'll be going of the _Big Hero 6_ movie.

**Imagination Trench**

Samus, Fox, and Falco were all sitting down in their seats while the gunship was making its way to San Fransokyo. Samus was the one flying the ship, Fox was looking out the window, and Falco had fallen asleep. The former two didn’t mind it since he was being an annoyance because, but that would soon change when Falco started snoring.

It was fine at first, until Samus got fed up and slammed her fist on the dashboard, startling Falco awake. “For the love of us all, could you please stop snoring!”

“You know that no one has control over when they snore or not right,” Falco retorted. He then crossed his arms with a “humph!”

Fox however questioned, “Falco, we haven’t even been flying for a half hour yet. How did you even fall asleep enough to start snoring.”

Falco looked at his best friend before sheepishly saying, “Went to sleep at like 3AM last night.”

“Well, you better hope your quick nap helped you get refreshed because we’re here,” Samus said as her gunship came up to San Fransokyo(1). “Now, where are we going to park?” The gunship sped into the world.

* * *

**Unknown location**

A man in a kabuki mask was currently overlooking the microbot’s building process. He needed a lot of them if he wanted to perfectly enact his revenge. He was about to leave the factory when a dark corridor opened behind him. The man quickly readied some microbots as Maleficent came out of the portal. “Whoever you are leave now,” the man threatened.

“You don’t have to be so hostile,” Maleficent said. “I’ve come here to help you Callaghan.” The man known as Callaghan took off his mask in shock. 

However, he shook it off. “Continue,” Callaghan said.

“I can give you power you can use along with the microbots in order to get the revenge you so truly deserve,” Maleficent explained. “All you have to do for us is keep an eye out for an anthropomorphic fox and bird, along with a female bounty hunter.”

“That seems out of the ordinary, but you do have horns.” Callaghan thought it through at first before saying, “Very well, I accept your offer Maleficent.”

* * *

**San Fransokyo**

Samus, Fox, and Falco were now waking along the sidewalks of the city. In order to keep looks off the the trio though they had gotten hoodies to cover their appearances. “Why do we have to wear these,” Falco asked.

“If people were to see an anthropomorphic fox and bird I’m pretty sure it would cause you two getting experimented on. With these hoodies no one will now where we’re really from,” Samus said.

“Makes sense. So who’s the person we’re looking for,” Fox asked.

“He’s a fourteen year-old, his name is Hiro Yamada. When I was scoping things out here I went to a convention being held by a university here,” Samus explained.

“A fourteen year old boy is going to help us track Ridley and Wolf,” Falco said in disbelief.

“He’s not your average fourteen year-old. This specific kid had an invention he called microbots. I left this world shortly after his presentation concluded but the bots, could follow his every command from his brain.”

“So something like telepathy,” Fox said.

“More or less,” Samus was the pushed back by a walking marshmallow that was looking down at a container. “Well, that was odd.”

“Baymax! Get back here,” yelled a teenager that was chasing after the marshmallow now known as Baymax. As he pushed his way through the trio Samus caught sight of his face.

“That’s him,” Samus said as the boy dashed off.

“That’s who,” Falco questioned.

“That’s the boy we’re looking for. That’s Hiro.” With that the three began to run after the boy. 

(insert world opening from KH III here.)

* * *

They made many turns along the way and eventually saw Hiro climbing on top of Baymax in order to get into what looked like an abandoned factory.

“What are they doing,” Fox questioned. Once Hiro got inside the factory and noticed Baymax getting in, or trying to get in through the window did they quietly walk up to said window and took off the hoodies.

“Follow me,” Falco said as they quickly climbed up to the window and got in. Just in time to see Baymax still reinflating himself. “This guy a robot of some kind?”

“Would seem like it,” Samus said as the three walked in front of Baymax and looked down at him. “Are you okay?”

“Give me a moment,” Baymax said raising a finger. Once he was reinflated he managed to get back on his feet, and with a quick wave of a hand saying, “Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.”

“My name is Fox McCloud, that is my best friend Falco Lombardi, and Samus Aran who we just met,” Fox said doing the introductions.

“While it is nice to meet you I need to get back to Hiro, my current patient,” Baymax said as he began walking off.

“Patient,” Falco questioned, “the boy looked perfectly fine when we saw him.” The trio began to follow.

“Hiro is not hurt physically, but he’s hurt mentally. Just about a week ago his brother and my creator, Tadashi Yamada, died from what was apparently a fire. It was at the convention if I’m correct,” Baymax explained.

“I missed that, I was already off the world by then,” Samus said.

They continued walking down the catwalk a bit before eventually finding Hiro looking at a corkboard. “Hello,” was what Baymax said as they approached the boy.

“Gah,” Hiro got startled and faced Baymax. “Baymax! You gave me a heart attack!”

“My hands are equipped with defibrillators,” Baymax said as he rubbed his hands and electricity was heard. “Clear.”

“Stop, stop, stop!” Hiro shouted and Baymax did so. “It’s just an expression.” The boy then looked behind Baymax and his eyes widened as he saw Fox, Falco, and Samus. “Uh, Baymax? Who are they?”

Baymax looked behind him and said, “I just met these three. I believe they were following us, but don’t pose any hostile threat.”

“And what makes you say that?”

“They told me their names. This is Fox, Falco, and Samus,” Baymax pointed at the three individuals respectively. 

“Well, pretending an anthropomorphic fox and bird aren’t the weirdest things I’ve ever seen, why did you guys follow me,” Hiro asked the trio.

“Well, we came to ask for your help,” Samus said. “I think it’s best if we talk elsewhere, I have a sense of danger in this factory.”

“I think I know what you’re talking about,” Hiro said pointing to the window. “Someone’s been reproducing my microbots and there’s a lot of them.”

Samus took a look into the room herself and asked, “How did you even know where to look?”

“Baymax was going in the direction of the one microbot that survived the fire,” Hiro said taking out the container. “I thought it was broken but when I turn it still goes the same direction.” 

“Well, that sounds like a waste of time to me. Let’s get out of here,” Falco said turning around but was stopped by Fox.

“Anyone hear that,” Fox said as he heard a weird noise.

Hiro looked towards the direction of the noise and saw as the microbots in the barrels were forming and were coming at them. “Run,” Hiro yelled as they started running away from the microbots and turned around to see Baymax walking. “Baymax, come on!”

“I am not fast,” Baymax said, Hiro then went behind the walking marshmallow and started pushing him. The group made some turns and went into the ducts below. The microbots however worked their way in and they were soon launched back up to the catwalk.

“Look,” Falco yelled as he saw a man in a kabuki mask. “Is he controlling them somehow?”

“Falco, we just went over this with Samus! It’s some kind of telepathy,” Fox yelled.

“I’ll explain how the microbots work in depth when we get out of here,” Hiro shouted as he was trying to push Baymax out the window. Baymax eventually got through and Hiro fell with him. Samus, Fox, and Falco just jump out and landed on their feet while Hiro landed after Baymax broke his fall. “Come on, we got to report this.”

At that moment soldier, shadow, and mage heartless popped out. “Heartless,” Samus yelled. “We can take care of them.”

The three started to blast the heartless with their blasters. This mainly worked on the shadow heartless but not so much on the soldier heartless quickly approaching them. Samus then switched to kicking the heartless with her jet boots, dealing massive damage. The mage heartless fired their spells and hit the bounty hunter while the rest were sent back by Fox and Falco’s reflectors. Eventually all the heartless were taken out.

“Now I have even more questions about you guys,” Hiro said as they fled from the factory.

* * *

**Police Station**

A police officer was looking at the group like he was bored out of his mind. “So let me get this straight,” said the officer. “A man in a kabuki mask attacked you with an army of miniature flying robots, and weird shadows.”

“Microbots and heartless,” Hiro said holding the container out to the officer.

“Microbots and heartless,” the officer typed stuff down on his computer while Hiro continued.

While he was talking with the officer Falco asked, “How much you wanna bet this officer doesn’t buy his story.”

“With the two of us here in front of him, I’d doubt it. But he doesn’t look to be convinced,” Fox said.

“That is expected,” Samus said, “a teenager being attacked by a man with flying robots and heartless does seem quite out there.”

They turned their attention to Baymax as they noticed a deflating sound coming from him. All five watched as he slowly put the pieces of tape on him. The officer pushed the roll of tape forward for the walking marshmallow as he proceeded to do the same with the other arm. The officer proceeded to say, “You file a report when your flying robots was stolen?”

Hiro was getting frustrated as he said, “No, I thought they were all destroyed. I know it sounds crazy but Baymax and these guys were there to. Come on guys tell him.”

“Yes, officer,” Baymax said, “he is telling the truuuuuuuth.” Baymax started bending forward and his voice was getting distorted.

“Uh, what’s with him,” Fox asked.

“Low battery,” Baymax said as he swayed a bit. Hiro was trying to keep Baymax from falling but the marshmallow was saying previous lines in his distorted voice.

“Kid, how about we call your parents and bring them down here,” the officer said as he turned away to grab a clipboard.

“What,” Hiro said in shock.

“Write your name and number down on this piece of paper and we can huh,” the officer was greeted by no one being in the room and watched as the roll of tape went away from his desk and slammed against the doors.

“Why didn’t you want the officer to call your parents,” Falco asked as they were making the walk back to Hiro’s house.

“Well, I actually live with my Aunt Kass. My parents passed away years ago. With everything that’s happened I don’t want to make her worry, much less know what I was doing,” Hiro explained. “Look, I can’t exactly get to what you guys want to ask me right now so, if your going to stay here then you can crash in my garage. Maybe when I eventually get down there you can explain to me exactly why your here and what’s going on.”

“Better than nothing I guess,” Samus said. “Thanks kid.”

* * *

**Hiro’s house**

Fox, Falco, and Samus were currently inside the garage in Hiro’s house, trying to at least sleep. Falco however kept them awake by asking, “Don’t you think this is just a big waste of time so far?”

“No,” Fox answered, “I mean, we learned heartless in our world so we have to fight them, right?”

“Yeah, but we’re nowhere near accomplishing what we were supposed to do here.” Falco dat up saying I saw we go into the house and demand he makes that tracker for us!”

“We can’t do that, he has a guardian in there after all. She can call the police on us,” Samus said. “And if that happens then we’re never going to get to Ridley and Wolf.”

“Who’s Ridley and Wolf,” Hiro said as he came into the garage with Baymax. The boy’s sudden appearance startled the three.

Falco looked away saying, “A couple villains we’re chasing after. We came to ask if you could make some kind of tracker for us so we could find them.”

Hiro went over to his computer, “Well, I can help you with that, but first I need to know if you guys can help me catch that guy.”

“The guy with that mask,” Samus questioned.

“Hiro told me that catching that man could help with his emotional state,” Baymax confirmed.

“Does that really help with depression,” Fox asked Samus while whispering, who then did shook her head.

“Are we going to help him or not,” Falco asked.

“We’re going to help him, especially if we want to find out who sent the heartless here,” Samus said.

* * *

(A whole montage of getting Baymax suited up and learning karate later.)

The group arrived at the harbor where the microbot had lead then two. There were questions from Baymax along the way on why he needed the things he had. Hiro however brushed those off saying that it could help.

“Do you see him,” Samus asked as Hiro looked past the crate and noticed the man.

“Yeah, he’s here get ready guys,” Hiro said as Baymax got into a stance and the others pulled out their blasters. Lights however blinded then as they noticed a car in front of them.

The lights then went off revealing Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Gogo, and Fred. “What?! Nononono. You guys gotta go!”

“Hiro what’s going,” Honey Lemon asked, “what are you doing here?”

“Oh, you know, going on walks to help with my mood swings,” Hiro answered.

“Why is Baymax wearing carbon fiber underpants,” Gogo asked.

“I also know karate,” Baymax said while doing motions with his arms.

“And who are these guys,” Wasabi yelled while holding a hand out at Fox, Falco, and Samus.

“That doesn’t matter right now, you guys gotta go,” Hiro said as he tried to get the others back to the car.

“Hiro, we know you’re feeling down about Tadashi,” Honey Lemon said. “That’s why Baymax contacted us.”

“Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved one,” Baymax said while holding up a finger. “Who would like to share their feelings first.”

“Baymax-“

“I will,” Fred said taking the lead.

“Are these guys serious right now,” Samus mumbled.

“My name is Fred and it’s been thirty days since I last HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZON.” Everyone looked in the same direction as Fred to see the man holding a crate from behind him. “Are you guys seeing this?” Honey Lemon took a picture.

This caused the man to flinch and throw the large container at them. “Ahhh, oh no we’re dead,” was what Wasabi said as Baymax had caught the container.

“We should definitely retreat,” Fox said as everyone began to make a run for the car. Gogo has to quickly go back for Hiro.

“Guys, Baymax can take this guy,” Hiro said. Everyone then looked to see Baymax flying and crashed on top of the car. The man was seen and Wasabi started moving the car in reverse.

“Hiro, explanation, now,” Gogo demanded.

“He stole my microbots. He started the fire, I don’t know who he is,” Hiro explained the best he could.

“It’s kinda cramped back here.” Fred said since his face was almost squished against the back window. Fox, Falco, and Samus also ended up getting in the back with Fred and Honey Lemon.

“Not like we can do much right now,” Falco retorted as Wasabi spun the car around and shifted it to drive. Two hot rod heartless then appeared on both sides of the car and tried to close it in.

“Falco,” Fox yelled, “get up to the top.” The two pilots opened the windows and flipped themselves to the top of the car to fight off the heartless.

Meanwhile, Fred was watching the man behind him and put some things together. “A scary mask, black suit. We’re under the attack from a supervillain people! How cool is that! I mean, scary obviously but how cool!”

Falco and Fox were suddenly launched forward but we’re caught by Baymax. Falco banged on the window yelling, “Bro, why did we stop!”

“It’s a red light,” Wasabi yelled back.

“There are no red lights in a car chase,” Gogo yelled at Wasabi as the light turned green.

Fox gave a quick kick to a hot rod heartless, taking it out, “That’s one!”

Gogo noticed the turn signal was on, “Did you just turn on your blinker!”

“You have to let people know where your turning, it’s the law,” Wasabi said despite their being no traffic on the road.

“That’s it,” Gogo put her gum on the dashboard and took the wheel putting the car in full throttle. 

“Yeah, now we’re talking,” Falco said as they were beginning to outrun the other hot rod heartless. Some air soldier heartless spawned in at that point and started swooping down.

“Baymax you could help us out here,” Fox yelled at the armored marshmallow.

“It is not in my programming to injure anyone,” Baymax replied.

“These heartless aren’t people,” Falco shouted back. “They’re made of pure darkness.”

As that moment the car quickly went up into the air, Baymax grabbed onto Fox and Falco as the car made the landing. “I get we’re running away from a bad guy,” Fox yelled, “but we’re still up here!”

“Hey anthropomorphic fox and bird,” Fred said poking his head out the window. “I suggest you guys get back in here.” Fox and Falco did so and at that moment a door popped off with Hiro nearly falling out.

He was luckily caught by Baymax who then put on Hiro’s seatbelt while saying, “Seatbelts save lives. Buckle up every time.” 

Gogo made a fast maneuver across a train track. The microbots then surrounded the car and was closing them in. Gogo ended up stepping on the gas and broke through the bots, however, when doing that they realized they were on the pier. By the time the brakes were hit the car sped off and fell into the water.

When the car hit the bottom of the ocean floor Baymax took off his armor pieces and was able to bring everyone back up to the surface. When Fox emerged from the water he shook his head free of it. 

“Well, haven’t done anything that exhilarating in awhile,” Samus commented. Fox gave a short nod.

“Your injuries require my attention, and your body temperatures are low,” Baymax said.

“We should get out of here,” Hiro said to the group.

“I know a place,” Fred said with a game face.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

The man had returned from his quick chase with the heroes. Ridley then stepped out of an open dark corridor and asked, “So, how’s your plan going so far?”

Callaghan took off the mask and said, “There was a delay with your enemies but I took care of it, things should go smoothly for me now.”

“And are you sure that Fox, Falco, and Samus have been obliterated. They may not seem like much but their not ones to quit I’ll give them that,” Ridley said.

“...I’m sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m ending it here since this is a long movie and we can probably save the rest for the second part.
> 
> (1)World looks the same as it does on the world map in KHIII.


End file.
